Revenge, Is a dish best served cold
by kittenrocs
Summary: Oz, along with a rebellious adolescent(Gilbert) Decide to run rampage through Oz's father's party. After being away for so long, what kind of hellish surprise will his father bring home with him? AU, M raiting for lemons perhaps in the near future.


Pacing back and forth she stuffed her fingers deep into the pockets of her apron, brow furrowing with worry "If the young Master doesn't show up soon, He's going to miss his father returning from england," The brunette stated; chewing nervously on her bottom a snort from a dark haired figure who was spread across a velvet couch languidly.  
"You really believe that my Master would bother with such a tedious event?" Laughter slipped past those parted lips, golden eyes dancing with amusement. "Do not tell me that old age has left you senile Mrs Kate," he purred, a smirk devouring his features.

With her mouth gaping the maid thrusted her rounded specticles up the bridged of her pointed nose, beady eyes glaring down at the suited male. "Of course not, and it'd do you some good to actually practice your manners, You're becoming more of a bratt as you age!" She barked, anger flickering in the confines of her obsidian hues.

"Heh, I'll be sure to practice them in the near future," he cooed facetiously in response, unfolding his crossed legs and raising from the couch; stretching long, slender limbs above his head. Yawning widely he spared a momentary glance towards Kate "Yeah Yeah, I'll go find him, Dont get your panties in a knot, Hag," he muttered the last bit under his breath, strolling casually towards the door adjusting his hat in the meantime- His favourite hat, one he was more than glad his 'Master' Had recovered.

Fuming, the maid lurched forward ready to smack the adolsecent for his impudence but before she could deliver the fatal blow the raven had sweeped himself out of the room and cooly into the exquisitly designed corridor.

Everything made his stomach churn, from the golden banisters to the sparkling chandelier that sent glittering patterns sprawling wildly across the dancefloor, shoving the two beautifully crafted glass doors that lead onto the balcony apart the brunette stepped out into the afternoon sunlight. Eyes sweeping across the courtyard until he found the blurred form of his Master, a blonde mass against large walls of green follage and snow white flowers.

"There he is-," He stated, shaking his head dismissively as he gripped yet another repulsively designed set of railing and descended beside the stair case. "Master Oz!" he called out, finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, his feeble cries unable to catch the blonde's attention.

Dismissively, the raven shook his head. Sidling between the thickets of green and white, aiming to get none of the ripe follage on his supposed 'Uniform'. Looking more like a butler than a protector was yet another thing that made this job vexatious. "Master Oz," he repeated as he finally came to stand behind his Master, placing a firm hand upon that bony shoulder.

Almost jumping from his seat the emerald hued male tilted his head back, a smile spreading across his youthful features as he came face to face with his servant. "Gil, I had a feeling it was you,"  
"Why, were you expecting someone else?" he inquired, pretending to act offended by the very thought. Laughing softly under his breath Oz twirled a obsidian chess piece between his index finger and thumb.  
"No, I was simply awaiting your arrival."  
Gilbert's eyes narrowed ever so slightly "There's also someone awaiting your arrival, Master. Or did you forget that your Father was returning this evening?".

Wrinkling his nose in disgust he abandoned the knight and rose from his seat "Oh, so it's finally returned then" he stated, rather impertinently. Electing a chuckle from the taller male, he'd only proven himself right in his own eyes, his Master had no interest in greeting his Father upon his arrival. It was more than obvious even to the servant that the boy loathed his biological father.

"I assume you've made plans for this evening then?" The raven inquired, cocking his head to one side, a smirk spreading across his features.  
A sumptuous outfit, an opportunity to embaress that old geezer further than he'd ever done so before? The youthful blonde didn't intend to allow such a thing to slip through his fingers, he planned on making his Father's life hell upon this evening.

"You have no Idea, come on Gil; we have preparations to make."


End file.
